


composure

by Carmailo



Series: Voltron One Shots [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Injury, keith gets hurt oh no, look at it as klance if ya want its just two guys being bros on the battlefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmailo/pseuds/Carmailo
Summary: His hands are covered in blood.





	composure

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask me what this is or when it takes place in relation to the series i dont know   
> based off the prompt "his hands were covered in blood"

Lance hears yelling over the comms, Pidge shouting at him to just hold on, just _hold on we’re almost there-_

“Lance.” Lance refuses to look down, eyes panicked, trying to keep his composure even though his eyes are welling up in fear.

He stares at the horizon, where he can see Shiro running at them, “you’re gonna be okay, it’s okay,” he mumbles.

“Lance,” Keith repeats, insistent. He reaches up and touches a blood-stained hand to Lance’s face, “Lance, _look at me._ ”

Lance finally looks down, eyes wide with panic. He’s met with the sight of Keith’s battered face, at the scratches crisscrossed over his cheeks and forehead.

“Lance, listen to me.”

Lance frowns, brows pulling together.

“Are you listening?” Keith asks, voice rasping.

Lance nods, “yeah,” he manages, voice thick.

“You’re my right-hand,” Keith says, “you know that.”

Lance nods, squeezing his eyes shut. He doesn’t want to cry - he _won’t._ So he takes a deep breath and meets Keith’s eyes with a steely gaze, a thin veil over his crumbling interior.

“You-” Keith cuts off, breaths coming quicker suddenly as he tries to stay calm.

“Stay with me, Keith, I’m here,” Lance says, “look at me.”

Keith looks at Lance with teary eyes, pain from his wound making his expression tight.

“I’m here. Shiro’s coming. We’re going to get you out of this.”

“Lance, if I don’t-” Keith breaks off, overwhelmed.

“You’re going to make it,” Lance insists, “I’m not going to waste time arguing over it. I need you to just breathe. Conserve your energy.”

Keith shakes his head, hand moving from Lance’s face to the collar of his suit, grabbing at the material and pulling with surprising strength.

“I need you… to listen,” Keith demands.

In the moment or two it takes Keith to speak, in those long prolonged seconds that he manages to tell Lance what he needs, Lance loses his grip on his emotions, nods solemnly even though he’s crying and tries to keep insisting that everything’s going to be okay.

Shiro reaches them as Keith lets his hand leave Lance’s cuirass, falling quiet save for ragged breaths. “Lance, I need you to be strong,” Shiro says, even though he’s barely managing a straight face.

“Yeah,” Lance nods, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hands, expression hard as he helps hoist Keith to his feet.

_Light,_ Lance thinks, _Keith is so light._

They rush him back to the castle as best they can, trying not to jostle him too much as Lance pilots Red and Shiro presses on the wound, both trying not to lose composure. They get to the castle quickly, docking in Red’s hangar and hauling Keith as carefully as possible to the medbay.

There’s red on his chin that wasn’t there before, and his head lolls, eyes blinking slowly. Anxiety jabs itself in Lance’s chest, and he tries to keep breathing as they manage to get Keith into a pod.

It’s eerily calm after that, just standing and hold their breath as Keith is frozen into cryostasis and stands suspended. Lance rubs a gloved hand over his face, pausing when his fingers come away sticky and wet.

His hands are covered in blood.

**Author's Note:**

> oof why does this exist


End file.
